


April Lies

by Inspiration_Strikes_At_Midnight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir is an emotional weeb, F/M, Friendship, Marichat, Marinette & Chat Noir friendship, Marinette is too but not on his level
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspiration_Strikes_At_Midnight/pseuds/Inspiration_Strikes_At_Midnight
Summary: "What's this? I don't think I've heard of this one."Marinette caught that. Whirling around, she smirked. "This one? I wasn't aware I was in the presence of an anime expert."





	

Adrien felt trapped. Bored, restless... There were tons of words to describe how he was feeling. 'Trapped' was just the best description for it.

Nino skipped school because of a cold, which left Adrien alone and vulnerable, open for attacks of the female kind. Chloe had, naturally, taken advantage of Nino's absence and swooped in like a vulture, gushing over Adrien and his father's new line of spring casual throughout the school day. His ears ached from her excessive giggling in his ears and the stench of expensive perfume still lingered in his nose. Not even a shower could drown it all out. To top it all off, no akuma, which meant no Ladybug.

All in all, a cruddy day.

Flopped over his couch, a towel covering his wet hair, Adrien let out a frustrated growl. The shower didn't help with Chloe's smell or his mood.

"Your moaning is interrupting my dinner," Plagg said, mouth full of the finest cheese in Paris. "What's wrong now?"

Adrien kept glaring, straight out the window. "I don't know! Today was just... boring and stressful." He stretched his arm out as if reaching for something, gave up, and let it fall back to the couch with a loud thump.

"If you ask me-" Plagg paused to get another bite. "I would take this chance to relax. No akumas, no modeling sessions, no other obligations. Sounds like paradise to me!" Self-satisfied with his speech, the kwami chucked the entire block of cheese into his gaping mouth.

Adrien's face scrunched in disgust. "You just want to laze around and eat cheese all day." 

"Like I said. Paradise."

Choosing to ignore his kwami, Adrien rolled over to grab his phone that was sitting on the arm of the couch. The screen lit up and cast an artificial glow in the dim room, and he was greeted with the sight of him and Nino smiling. But there were no notifications. Not even for a game app.

Adrien slumped down into the couch, burying his face into the cushions. A low muffled sound escaped, an excellent imitation of a dying animal. The ever-compassionate Plagg rolled his eyes and licked his paws. Adrien was a good superhero -something Plagg begrudgingly admitted to himself- but he also had the melodramatic flair of high school girl. 

Crossing his arms, Plagg fixed a look at Adrien's head. "I know what you want, and nuh-uh. No way. Tonight is Plagg's holiday, and he has a first-class ticket to the trash can. Go without m-"

Adrien rolled over once more, his green eyes large and droopy.

Plagg cursed his luck. Of course, he got stuck with the kid who was a professionally trained model. 

"Fine!" Plagg sighed, disgusted at his own compassion. The things this kid got him to do. "Go run around like an idiot, if that makes you happy."

Without a word, Adrien plucked the kwami right out of the air and gave him a hug. Or, the closest thing resembling it, given the creature's size. Plagg protested and gagged at the show of affection, but didn't try to squeeze out of it.

Releasing the kwami from his hold, Adrien smiled. Not a model smile, but a real genuine toothy grin. "Thanks, Plagg."

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up and transform before I change my mind, you dork."

Adrien took a mental note to stop by a store while he was out and pick up some treats for his small friend. Something other than just cheese... Sweets, maybe cheesecake? A bakery, then? He'd figure it out later.

With a cry of "Claws out!" he was gone within minutes, leaping through the streets of Paris.

 

True to Plagg's predictions, Chat spent a good hour running around with the goofiest smile on his face, jumping around with the help of his trusty baton. He soaked in the feeling of the brisk spring air brushing his cheeks, ignoring the slight sting it left. The best part of all this, however, was the sense of freedom. As Chat Noir, he felt like he could do anything... Be anything, nothing to hold him back. No schedules, rich snob girls, or definitely no overcontrolling fathers. It was just him, his baton, and-

A loud growl reached his ears. Suddenly alert, Chat dropped to the ground and scoured the alley he landed in. An akuma? Taking a defensive stance, he listened carefully.  
The noise gurgled out again, not from the shadows, but from Chat's stomach. 

"Talk about fighting an empty stomach," he said to himself, giggling at his own joke. Too bad Ladybug hadn't been here to hear it. She would've loved it. Meaning, she'd sigh, roll her eyes, and say he was the worst. 

He couldn't argue with that assessment, honestly.

Heading out of the alley, Chat glanced around. It was getting late, and if he wanted to pick something up for Plagg, he'd have to hurry before the shops closed for the day. By the looks of it, a storm was rolling in, which only added to the urgency.

Spotting a nearby grocery store, Chat started for it, but a thought crossed his mind. Plagg deserved better than some cheap store-bought cheese. The kwami probably wouldn't care. He lived in a trash can, after all. But Chat had standards, and those standards included not letting his kwami eat cheap, plastic cheese. And maybe the boy just wanted to indulge in delicious food himself, but he wouldn't admit it to himself.

Besides, Chat knew the perfect place. After all, who had the best bakery in Paris?

 

"Marinette, your window is open."

"Uh-huh?" Distracted with her computer, the pigtailed girl didn't spare a glance for her kwami. 

Tikki huffed in a caring, motherly way. "It's starting to rain..."

Gasping, Marinette made a rush for the window. She forgot about the computer chair in the process and, with the grace of three-footed duck, she flew straight to the floor.

Concerned, Tikki floated down. "Are you alright?"

The girl raised her hand to give a thumbs up, which obtained a giggle from Tikki. Marinette picked herself and the chair up, and slowly stumbled over to the window, still dazed from her fall. Before she could close the window, she froze. 

"Tikki, tell me I'm crazy-"

"You're crazy." Tikki was more than happy to oblige.

"But I think I see Chat Noir outside," Marinette finished, giving Tikki a playful glare for her little quip.

Flitting over, Tikki's eyes widened in surprise. "Okay, maybe you're aren't crazy," she admitted, earning a satisfied smile from Marinette. "But what's he doing out there?"

The two watched him for a moment, ignoring the rain drizzling through the window. From their view, it seemed like he was trying to avoid the rain. The leather clad superhero crouched underneath an awning, which did little good with the wind picking up. In a desperate attempt, he held a newspaper over his head. 

Despite how pathetic this scene was, Marinette couldn't help but giggle. "Kitty doesn't seem to like the rain, huh?"

Tikki nodded, trying to hold back her amusement. 

Although his face wasn't visible from their view, Marinette could just imagine it scrunched up in a scowl, hissing and cursing the sky. The image didn't help stop her snickering.

"Marinette..." Tikki tried to look serious. "You shouldn't laugh at him. He's probably having a rough day."

The two looked at each other, then switched their gaze back to Chat.

It was just a small snicker at first. Then Tikki joined in. Within seconds, the two were falling to the floor with laughter.

"S-should..." Tikki attempted to form a coherent sentence in between the giggles. "Help? Shouldn't you.. hehe-help?"

Grasping for breath, the girl simply nodded. Composing herself, she leaned out of the window and waved at the soaked hero. "Hey! Chat Noir!"

The boy jerked his head up, and Marinette could swear she saw a smile. What a silly cat.

"Wanna come in?" She had to shout it, but she felt confident her parents wouldn't hear. The rain was getting heavier by the second and drummed noisily against the building. Besides, she was providing shelter for a superhero. If anything, her parents would be disappointed if she didn't let him in.

A few seconds ticked by, making Marinette wonder if he had heard her at all. The rain had gotten thick and she was unable to see the building across the street, much less a cat in leather. 

A few frantic taps coming from the balcony window erased her doubts.

"You know what to do," she told Tikki, shutting the windows and effectively stopping the rain from further drenching her room. 

As Tikki flew into her hiding spot, Marinette headed up towards her bed. Glancing up through the window, she was greeted with the sight of Chat Noir. A very wet Chat Noir.

She opened the hatch and immediately cursed her luck. She forgot this would mean getting her bed soaked. She didn't have time to dwell on this as a blur of black dropped down through the opening. 

Quickly shutting the hatch, Chat let out a sigh of relief and let himself relax, melting down into the mattress.

"Cat got your tongue?" Marinette asked wryly, breaking the silence.

Reminded of where he was, his eyes slid open and he gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry, rough day."

He jolted up, eyes wide with confusion when Marinette fell over, dying of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> -quiet sobbing- 
> 
> My first actual attempt at a Miraculous fanfiction. This hopefully won't be terribly long, though I'm not sure how long the chapters themselves will be.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! Comments greatly appreciated.


End file.
